In general, paint is a material used to protect the surface of objects, to change the appearance or outer shape of objects, to effect radiation, reflection and absorption of wavelength, and to intercept an electromagnetic wave, etc. Paint generally refers to chemicals in a fluid state to obtain a given effect from the objects by covering the surface of the object with the chemicals and, thus, forming a dried coating layer thereon.
A coating generally refers to the total work of forming a coating film or layer on the surface of the object by using paint. Paint itself is called a chemical, but the value of paint is obtained when being coated and thus formed as a coating film having a given function.
Heavy duty coatings refer to paint capable of resisting a severely corrosive environment through a longer period of time by protecting, for example, bridges, steel towers, marine structures, and a large part of structures in various power plants, ships or other steel structures from severely corrosive environments.
General coating and heavy duty coating of a steel structure are obtained by using a zinc dust paint on a first layer as a lower layer, an epoxy paint on a second layer as a middle layer, and an urethane paint on a third layer as an upper layer. Galvanized structures, such as a power transmission tower, are coated by using etching primer as a first layer, an epoxy paint as a second layer, and an urethane paint as a third layer. Accordingly specific specifications of paint are used depending on the materials of the respectively targeted structures. In a repair coating, a specific working process and a specific specification of paint are applied according to the kind of composition layers. Furthermore, in general coating and heavy duty coating, respective procedures must be performed stepwise and then, after a lapse of given time, middle and upper coatings must be performed, thus causing the inconvenience of using at least three kinds of paints five or six times in a roller coating.
In high voltage electrical lines and stuck-metal parts, etc., of a structure having high voltage electric current, serious corrosion and adhesion of pollution materials occur due to a consistent increase in acid rain, its increased frequency, and an increased level of air pollution, etc., thus causing not only an enormous power loss from increased electrical resistance but also environmental pollution from the increased friction layer, wind noise, corona discharge, etc. At present, there is a very great need to solve these problems, but there is no paint capable of being applied to structures having a direct high voltage electric current.
Therefore, there is an urgent need in the corresponding industrial field to develop a paint composition that is relatively dominant in ensuring convenient execution and shortened execution period compared with general-purpose paint compositions, and that is capable of being applied to all materials of targeted objects and all kinds of composition layers, and, furthermore, to develop an effacacious paint composition that does not interfere with electric current, even in structures having a direct high voltage electric current.
Accordingly, some embodiments of the disclosure provide a paint composition improved in a corrosion prevention and anti-weathering without a negative influence on electric current. The paint composition has a relatively simple execution procedure and is capable of being applied to all materials of targeted things and all kinds of composition layers in a repair coating without influencing the electric current of structures having a direct high voltage electric current.
According to an embodiment of the disclosure, a silicate urethane paint composition with an addition of silicate resin to prevent corrosion of a structure and a power loss comprises, by weight, an improved urethane-system resin of 100 parts as a principal resin, together with a silicate resin 10 to 20 parts, an auxiliary resin of 10 to 40 parts, a functional pigment of 100 to 250 parts, and a functional additive of 1 to 2 parts.
The silicate resin may have a solid content range of 20 to 55 parts by weight. The auxiliary resin may be a silicone resin and may have additional silicate resin to prevent a power loss and corrosion of a structure.
The functional pigment may contain, by weight, TiO2 of 40 to 50 parts, Al2O3 of 30 to 50 parts, graphite of 20 to 80 parts, and crosslinkable polystyrene of 10 to 30 parts.
The functional additive may contain at least any one of a dispersing agent used in mixing an improved urethane resin as a principal resin with a silicate resin as an aqueous resin and a dispersing agent necessary for dispersing a functional pigment into a resin.
In the silicate resin, when a molar ratio of SiO2/K2O is 4.0 to 6.0, articles with a solid content of 20 to 35 parts by weight may be used, and when the molar ratio is less than 4.0, soluble hydrosilica gel may be used with water.
A paint composition according to an embodiment of the disclosure can provide a relatively simple execution procedure, and is adaptable to all kinds of composition layers for targeted objects formed of all kinds of materials and repair coating, but without influencing electric current in a structure having a direct high voltage electric current and with enhanced corrosion prevention and enhanced anti-weathering.